


The Janitor's Closet

by Scytherella



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytherella/pseuds/Scytherella
Summary: You sent Andrew something a little naughty last night, but now you sorely regret it





	

I saw Andrew in the distance in the locker hallway.

Oh damn, I said to myself, feeling my cheeks heat up. 

I mean I had sent him such a racy picture. Of my vagina! How could I face him after doing something so stupid!? 

I couldn’t scoot into the girl’s loo; it was farther along the corridor, behind an approaching Andrew, who thankfully hadn’t seen me yet. The only exit available, on my immediate left, the Janitors room. Old Cawthorne was probably scrubbing graffiti off a wall somewhere, I hoped. Luckily the door was unlocked. I sidled in and closed it behind me.

I had that sense of utter relief and exhaled deeply, once. So you must understand my surprise when I heard a deeper exhale behind me. Of course I turned around. Cawthorne must have done a Dorian Grey because boy did he look really young.

“Well I take it you’re hiding” said Andrew, who I realised was probably expecting me to try to hide from him.

“Yeah” I breathed.

“Why?’” he asked, looking me up and down, and there was plenty that was worth looking at. My great shaved legs, toned thighs, short striped school dress, crisp white short sleeved shirt that was hugging and shaping my C cups and my soft hazel eyes and high brunette pony tail.

“Because I did something very stupid” I blurted.

“Did you?” said Andrew. Then added, “Say, what exactly did you do?.”

"I sent a picture of my privates to a boy I fancied" I couldn't meet his eyes, staring straight down at the floor. 

“Well, if it helps, I don't think what you did was very stupid” he said, locking securely the door behind me,"I would say the boy in question very much appreciated the picture you sent him, and then jacked off to the sight of your sexy cunt", he growled. Then he pinned me to the wall, where I wanted to be pinned.

He was moving his hands to my most needy spots very quickly. At this moment quick was good. Speed was of the essence. Fast was exciting.

His mouth was enjoying my mouth. Two wet expanses exploring each other rapidly. One of his hands, the grubby bugger was already inside my open blouse and under my bra cup and enjoying making my nipple hard. His other hand was suddenly under my skimpy skirt, under the elastic of my knickers and fondling around nicely with my wet pussy lips, then sliding a digit into my agitated slit. His aroused cock pressing into my thigh through his pants.

My tits were released from my bra. Geez, did he lick my nipples quickly in turn. His hands were then squashing and squeezing my jugs together. All I could do was coo at the boob attention.

I was more than polite cooing as he dropped down and went under my skirt, yanking my panties to the side and getting his tongue lapping into and over my pussy like a thirsty dog. Wow, I was experiencing thigh shaking, maximum velocity cunnilingus. Lucky I had a wall behind me. I mean he was pussy hustling and it was mind blowing. My clitty enjoying the zoom and zip of his mouth down there. Fuck it was good. Cock requiring good.

I was suddenly face pressed to the wall. My knickers twisted over my arse cheek, my skirt flapping as a stiff hard dick banged straight into my soppy ready pussy. It was full throttle thrusting. A surging pushing pecker was pounding into me. It was flash fucking like I had never experienced. I had the want and I had the darting cock. At this rate of pussy bludgeoning we were both high-speed climax bound.

His body behind me, jerked hard into my arse cheeks repeatedly. Fuck the plaster nearly cracked. My hands were spread high and open against the wall and then were slowly sliding down it. My mouth was open, gasping in new found heights of previously never reached pleasure. I was being fucked like I had never had sex before. Truly fucked. Pussy pummelled. Pussy pleased. Slut sated.

God he filled me with cum. Then as he finally eased out, our juices dribbled over the tiled floor. My nails I realised had scratched into the paint work down the wall.

The bell for the next class sounded in the hallway.

“You better clean up and go” he said, offering me a box of tissues.

He watched me wipe the evidence of his climax out of my thighs. 

"Feel free to send me more pictures of your sexy little cunt, Carly" he whispered in my ear, pressing a kiss on my neck. 

The door slammed shut, leaving me still leaning against the wall in a daze at the fucking he had just given me.


End file.
